


Rainbow Six Siege Inflation but I Know Nothing About R6S

by Zumberge



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Butt Expansion, Gen, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: There's probably easier ways to protect the VIP but, well... I know nothing about Rainbow Six Siege.Written as a gift/favor to multiple R6S fans I know who've drawn operators operating pneumatically.
Kudos: 2





	Rainbow Six Siege Inflation but I Know Nothing About R6S

"Oh no." Dokkaebi stared at the screen of her smartphone with a growing sense of dread.

The VIP looked up from her seat on the floor, concerned. "What?"

"What's wrong?" Valkyrie asked, moving behind Dokkaebi and looking at the screen over her shoulder. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Her head whipped to and fro. "What's going on?"

Ela wrenched the handle of the portable reinforcement, the metal barricade sliding up into position against the wall. "Do we have incoming?"

"Yes," Valkyrie replied, attention still focused on the screen.

"At least we have fair warning." Raising the handle, she locked the barricade into place. "Most of the building is secure. The main entry points are mined and-"

"It's Fuze," Valkyrie said.

Ela froze. "Shit."

At this point the VIP's concern had evolved into panic. "Who's Fuze? Are we safe?"

Ela hesitated, choosing her words carefully. "Fuze has a particular reputation among operators, but-"

"He's going to kill us all with too many explosives," Valkyrie interrupted. In response to Ela and Dokkaebi's outraged looks, she shrugged. "She asked."

Finka approached the others, fiddling with her equipment. "Perhaps not. I believe I might have a hard counter to his-"

"Complete disregard for human life?"

"-tactics. But yes, that too." She raised one finger to her ear, speaking into her headpiece. "IQ, fall back to the VIP." Then, she clicked the medical activator on her wrist.

"So what's your-" Dokkaebi's eyes went wide as her and Valkyrie's guts immediately filled out, light and bobbing, well beyond the scale of any pregnancy. Across the room Ela let out a curse as she underwent the same fate, jacket pulled tight across her belly.

Valkyrie whirled to face Finka, her body wobbling as her breasts and backside suddenly swelled. "Finka, what the HELL?"

"Nanomachines," Finka said simply.

As Ela pressed her hands against her figure, fighting to squeeze the air out but only causing it to flare up in other places, Dokkaebi tapped furiously at her smartphone's screen. "Nanomachines are computers," she said defiantly. "It's easy enough to stop-" The expansion began to spread to her limbs; between her now-prominent breasts and the growing stiffness in her arms, using her device was rapidly growing more problematic. "-stop the-" As her arms snapped to the sides she let out a string of curses.

Ela waddled over with a smug look. "Oh, the fake geek girl's backdoor hacks she bought online aren't working."

Suddenly IQ sprinted in. "Hey guys, what's-" She slid to a halt, blinking, before letting out a quiet "nope," turning, and heading for the door. As she did her backside billowed out to the scale of beanbag chairs, catching against both sides of the doorframe and bringing her to a sudden halt as they continued to grow.

Within seconds the elite counter-terrorist operatives were firmly wedged against each other, clothing stretched amazingly across figures that, were it not for their breasts, would have been more at home in a parade. The sole exceptions were Finka, who went untouched, IQ, who was sporting two denin-clad weather balloons and still struggling valiantly to move, and the VIP, sandwiched between a variety of round body parts in taut clothing.

"Well," Valkyrie said through puffy cheeks. She tried to gesture, only managing to flap her hands; Finka wasn't much for aesthetics but she had to admit the tattoos on her arms looked quite nice stretched out as far as they were. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry," Finka said. "It's part of the plan."

*****

"Don't worry!" Fuze exclaimed to his teammates, slapping two cluster charges against the boarded up window. "I have a plan!" He gave them a twist, and seconds later they both went off. There was the pop of launching submunitions, followed by a series of hollow "bwong"s and the tinkling of breaking glass. He looked up to see ten small grenades fly in a low arc out of the window above them, landing on the slope of a nearby hill before rolling to a stop around their feet.

"Fookin' laser sights," Thatcher grumbled.

Fuze stared down at the explosives at his feet. "Oh god, is -that- what I've been doing?! I'm a monster!"

"Should we be worried?" Smoke asked.

A second later Fuze replied, "probably not, no." He tapped one with the toe of his boot. "I guess they're all duds."

They were not.


End file.
